


on the edge

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Bedelia likes to be brought to the edge.





	on the edge

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Challenge #569 prompt: Edge.

_Pretty_ , had been Bedelia’s first thought when faced with Margot Verger. She could hardly be blamed—the woman _is_ beautiful.

Hannibal had smirked, and Bedelia had caught the shimmer to his eye as he’d watched them meet for the first time—she’d had the feeling that he knew; that he could read it on her.

Perhaps he could, she thinks now. Perhaps that was the point. He did enjoy tormenting her, did revel in making her tick; and what better way to do it than to dangle temptation in front of her? To watch her squirm in the face of _want_?

Bedelia supposes he’d approve of her surrender, that he’d enjoy her submission.

Though not as much as _her._

“Ready?” asks Margot, a hand making its way up Bedelia’s thigh, a wicked smile planted on the pretty face. Bedelia doesn’t answer, just leans into the touch; silently asks for more.

She gets it. Hands slide across her inner thighs, fingers pressing at her folds. Bedelia stifles a groan at the first touch to her clit, at the stroke of a finger—down, down, down until it can slip inside of her, can draw out the suppressed whimper, can make her arch into Margot’s touch.

Margot works quickly, efficiently. She brings Bedelia to the edge in minutes, but pulls back before she lets go—makes Bedelia revel in the high, in the torturous bliss.

And Bedelia _does_ revel in it. This awful back and forth—it’s something she’s learnt to love.


End file.
